


The Glimpse

by Jenna_Nicole



Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Caitlin Snow, Adorable Cisco Ramon, Caitlin checking Cisco out, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Established Relationship, F/M, KillerVibe - Freeform, vibing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/pseuds/Jenna_Nicole
Summary: “It was a vibe,” he said evenly, his face warming at her gaze. “When I touched your hand.”“Bad?”He shook his head immediately, causing the nervousness of her suddenly wide eyes to fade into curiosity. “Not at all. Just startled me. That’s all.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe One-Shots 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696453
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).



Caitlin watched him from the passenger's seat, smiling wistfully at the way he moved, smooth and confident, with a bounce in his step that reminded her of the early years. He looked different now, of course. His expressions seemed fuller now and his hair reached almost halfway down his back. He was older, more toned, and in many ways, appeared stronger than he had back then. But when she looked his way, she often found herself sighing at the pull of his dark eyes, lighting her up inside, and reminding her of the simpler times. Reminding her that he was still the same Cisco. 

Cisco circled around the car, swinging a duffle bag of gear over his shoulder. He had his sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms because he knew she liked it when he did that. 

“Okay, we should be good to go,” he said with the _clunk_ of his bag on the car floor. He slipped into the seat, glancing away from Caitlin as he tugged his laptop open. “Kay Barry, let us know when you engage.” 

They would serve as the backup for the night. Waiting away in the car just in case they were needed. And the way it was looking, the night itself may be cut short if Joe's contact wouldn’t even make an appearance. All of that was no matter. It wasn’t even necessary for Caitlin to be there, but she had wanted to tag along. She had muttered something about being alone in the car with Cisco and the team had pretended they hadn’t heard her. 

“It may be a while,” she said softly, pointing her gaze at Cisco’s turned head. “It will be nice to catch up.” 

He was busy looking at a blueprint of the building, but she didn’t miss the way the corner of his mouth curled upward. “Catch up? We live together.” 

“Yeah, but you’ve been distant. Ever since New Year’s Eve.” 

Cisco put the laptop to the side, cutting his end of the comms, and turning to face her. His distance was weird. It wasn’t exactly distance though, as much as it was hesitance. He always looked like he wanted to say something, but he chose not to say it. 

Caitlin’s silent pleading eyes arrested him. He couldn’t have protested if he wanted to, and honestly, he kind of wanted to. But he found himself nodding, leaning his head against the back of the seat. His warm gaze bled serious. 

“It was a vibe,” he said evenly, his face warming at her gaze. “When I touched your hand.” 

“Bad?” 

He shook his head immediately, causing the nervousness of her suddenly wide eyes to fade into curiosity. “Not at all. Just startled me. That’s all.” 

He looked away, trying to repress a grin that was spreading across his face. Now that she looked at him, she couldn’t ignore the unmistakable light in his eyes. He was bursting at the seams. His distance wasn’t due to a dark secret, but an exciting one. 

“Tell me,” she said, reaching for his cheek and turning him to look at her. “Tell me what you saw.” 

His startled expression melted into something sweet, as he reached to cup the hand that was still pressed to his cheek. “Alright, yeah, okay.” 

She smiled, taking his hand and holding it between them both. “Don’t keep me waiting.” 

He nodded. “Okay, but I need to warn you, Caitlin. It’s big. And _we’re_ new. Brand new. I just didn’t want to say anything right away since we just started dating a few months ago.” 

She was growing impatient. “We didn't just meet though. You know you can tell me anything.” 

He nodded repeatedly, over and over, with a slight tremor in his movements. “Ha, your right. Okay.” 

“Cisco,” she chided, squeezing his hand.

A little laugh rolled off of his tongue, as he fidgeted with his hair, sliding a curl behind his ear. 

He looked over her, studying the way her eyes dilated, and the ferocity that she chewed on her bottom lip, and how her cheeks still visibly warmed at the intensity of his gaze. She was beautiful inside and out, and it had his head spinning at just the thought. 

She had always been his best friend. From the very beginning. But the more he looked at her, the more he saw her in a new light. Not as just his best friend. Not as just his girlfriend. But more. A future wife, sure. A soulmate, he didn’t even doubt it these days. But more, somehow. Love by itself wasn’t enough, because he had already felt love at the sight of others. No, this was more. This was something that made him doubt that he had ever known what love meant. This was something that could leave his entire world fractured, but yet he would beg her to do it. 

This is why he was sure that the words hidden deep inside him, bursting to pour out, were good. But it was as he had said it. Their relationship, in this nature, was brand new. He didn’t want to startle her. He didn’t want her to be worried by the intensity that he already loved her. And this, this was big. 

But yet, as easily as it had been to fall for her in the first place, he found his words flowing off of his tongue. “I vibed that we had a baby.” 

Now that it was in the open, he couldn’t hold back the grin that had been resting beneath his closed lips for almost two weeks. It was as if fireworks had gone off inside, as his eyes became a flame of excitement. He was trembling, like a kid on a sugar high, wrapping his fingers around Caitlin’s palm. 

She was still. Like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water over her and she was still torn on how to respond to it. “Soon?” she asked, her eyes flickering with a spark of life. 

He grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “I wasn’t given a date. But I don’t think it’s like _this year_ kind of soon.” 

She nodded, squeezing his hand. “Wow.” 

“I know, I know…” 

“What exactly did you see?” she asked, the shock fading from her face slightly, being replaced by a nervous, but excited, little smile. 

He opened his mouth but then quickly shut it closed. “I _could_ tell you,” he said with a playful smirk. 

“Cisco!” she said, sending him a hot glare. “Please.” 

“Or I could show you.” 

Her heart somersaulted at the thought. But she found herself squeezing his outstretched hand, nodding in agreement. 

Blue light trickled into their vision abruptly, like they had both been sucked into a black hole. The car, the seats, and the possible alert from Barry faded into nothing, and all Caitlin could focus on was the dark hallway and Cisco’s firm grip on her hand.

They walked slowly down the hallway, which Caitlin easily identified as the one in her own apartment. A square of orange light lit up the hallway wall, reflecting the room that Caitlin typically used as storage. Cisco pulled her on, his eyes looking like two swirly dots of black under the tinted light, bursting with manic anticipation. 

“Come on,” he said, so terribly aware of the way. The sunset hit their faces as they approached the room together, softly slipping in to see a silhouette swaying in the corner. Caitlin’s grip on Cisco’s hand grew tighter at the sight of the crib, the mobile turning above it, and she nearly lost balance when she caught sight of her own body, rocking back and forth with a soft tune whispering from her lips. 

“Cait,” Cisco said softly beside her, reaching out a hand to the other Caitlin. His words sounded rehearsed like he had been in the same scene thousands of times. But that didn’t keep the tender elation from his voice. 

Vibe Caitlin tilted her head slightly, placing her eyes on Cisco. A flash of recognition passed over her eyes and she melted into a smile. Partially, it must have been the sunlight streaming in through the curtains, but she had a vivid glow to her. Like she had been drenched in starlight. 

“I can’t believe it,” both Caitlin’s said at once, startling Cisco to the core. 

He glanced at his girlfriend, holding his hand, with eyes wide like saucers. 

And then at Vibe Caitlin, gazing upon him with unhidden passion. She rocked the baby some more, smiling wider. “I can’t believe we made a person.” 

Cisco gasped like he always did. It was something he could never keep himself from doing when he heard the words. A sob crawled its way out, as he neared future Caitlin, as he always did in the Vibe, unable to keep himself from the compulsion. And he placed a hand gently on the fabric of her shoulder, leaning in to get a glimpse at the infant she was cradling. And just as quickly as his fingers met her arm, the vision slipped away and he was back in the car beside Caitlin. 

They both remained in the car, with an odd silence swallowing them whole. It wasn’t quite awkward, but it was tense. It felt too important to interrupt. 

Cisco finally looked at her after a few moments, at her with wide, questioning eyes, with careless streaks of tears running down his cheeks. He began to brush them away, laughing to himself as she watched him, shaking his head at the mess he was. 

He met her own watery eyes, looking at him as if she was in a daze. A daze that may take a lightning strike to pull her out of. But still, she shifted in her seat, reaching to touch the side of his face, pushing her thumb against a spot of dampness. “Cisco?” 

He shuddered, leaning his forehead forward to touch her own. “Yeah, Cait?” 

She pauses for a moment, closing her eyes at his warm breath against her face. She felt as if her world was trembling, but being pieced together, all it once. He was right. It was big. There was a lot. But it was beautiful, and her entire heart soared at the thought.

She laughed a bit like he had just a few moments ago, and then, with certainty in her glittering eyes. “I can’t wait.” 


End file.
